


Fly High

by shattered_sian



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Idk just fuck wherever I guess, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut, So Loki fucks him on the ceiling, Stephen's magic makes them float, a little begging, fic request, mind-reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattered_sian/pseuds/shattered_sian
Summary: Stephen's head is spinning, Loki's touch makes him feel like he's floating- so they do.(Fic request from my Tumblr.)





	Fly High

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Post-Thor: Ragnarok, so Stephen and Loki know each other but Asgard is safe.
> 
> Tumblr request from mistressstrange.

 

Loki sighs deeply, trying his hardest to stay as un-annoyed as he can.

He’s failing miserably.

He isn’t sure how he ended up on Midgard, much less in the middle of one of those wretched “nightclubs”, but here he sits, eyes straining to see properly in the dimmed lighting. Loud music pounds in his ears, making focusing on the pulsating crowd much harder than it should be- it’s frustrating on a level he didn’t realize existed. 

His eyes scan through the club once more, searching for that dark head of hair with the silver near the temples. As he looks over the bar he replays how exactly he’d ended up here in his mind-

He’d arrived on Midgard in a ruse- the appearance of his face had been left unchanged, but he now sported a short, ginger beard and notably lengthed ginger hair. He even conjured up some glasses to complete the “normal Midgardian man” look. Though he felt a bit plain, he quickly forgot about it as he strolled down the streets of New York. There was no reason for the trip, aside from needing a break.

The last thing he’d expected was to see that stupid, asshole of a sorcerer, Professor Weird or what-the-fuck-ever his name was. He instinctively prepared for a fight, but quickly disengaged when he noticed a stumble in the human’s step.

At first he’d considered running out of the human’s sight, but decided against it, curious to see where this would go.

Had he’s known he’d end up here, he’d have run for sure.

He’s hit his bullshit threshold for the night, he decides, slowly collecting the jacket he’d conjured up with his disguise. Stephen’s very distracted as Loki approaches, his eyes focused on the cute blonde beside him. He’s tipsy for sure, but, as it seems, he’s about to score big, so he keeps it together.

For some reason, Loki doesn’t like it- not one  _ bit _ . 

The sorcerer is about to invite the blonde to leave with him when Loki’s hand firmly grasps his shoulder. “Stephen, we need to go. It’s getting late.” 

Stephen glares at Loki, warning him to back off, but the woman doesn’t notice. 

“Who’s your sexy friend, baby?” The woman slurs, obviously drunk. Loki rolls his eyes.

“Get a ride home. Drink some water.” Loki replies as he tugs Stephen away from the bar, leaving the woman behind.

“Call me!” She calls to him. Stephen doesn’t have the heart to remind her he never gave her his number to begin with, so he pretends to not hear her.

Stephen complains the whole way out of the club, something about ‘his first night out in blah blah’, Loki had stopped listening at the bar. “I’m getting you home.”

“What a fucking  _ hero _ , you are.” Stephen spits.

“I could have left you there.” Loki reminds.

“Oh, what a _ curse _ , being left at a bar with a sexy woman who was about to start pawing at my pants.”

“She was too drunk to take home and you know it.” The god blows off, leading the, into an alley dark enough to hide in long enough to zap them out of there.

“Wow, nice-guy-Loki of Asgard here to the rescue! Weren’t you trying to enslave  _ all of us _ last time you were here?”

“Last time I was here I was with my brother.” Loki reminds, glancing around the alley once more before teleporting them both into the sanctum. The sorcerer yanks his arm from Loki’s grip as he starts to sober up, but not by much.

“You owe me for ruining my night out.” He complains, watching as the god dissolves his facade, returning to his normal raven-haired, leather-wearing self. His eyes accidently fall on Loki’s crotch, making his cock twitch.

Wait,  _ what _ ?

Stephen makes a strange sound in his throat when he realises his cock is hardening in his jeans at the sight of the god- his perfect features, his long legs, that gorgeous fucking ass-  _ what _ ?

Loki chuckles, drawing Stephen out of his thoughts. 

“What?” Stephen asks, desperate to sound normal. Judging by the look on Loki’s face, he’s failed. 

The god doesn’t answer, choosing to close the space between them instead. Stephen has no time to react as Loki’s lips close around his, sucking and nipping eagerly as the sorcerer groans. The way Loki’s hands dig into his hips is so possessive that Stephen can’t help but to slump into the god’s body, allowing Loki to do as he pleases with him.

Where this sudden interest and submissiveness comes from, he isn’t sure. He doesn’t fight it though, opting instead to follow Loki’s lead, letting his body relish the lovely sensations the god is giving him. 

The two stumble towards Stephen’s bedroom, leaving a steady trail of clothes behind them as they go. Stephen’s head is absolutely swimming- the alcohol still coursing through his system and the blood in his body draining to his cock is borderline dizzying, but he can’t get enough. 

He feels like he’s floating.

“Stephen?” Loki mutters, lips leaving the sorcerer’s skin. Stephen opens his eyes-

_ Oh shit. They’re floating. _

“What are you doing?” The god asks, amused. Stephen ignores him- and the lack of gravity- and continues exploring Loki’s mouth with his tongue. He can feel the god chuckle into the kiss as he slides the sorcerer’s boxers off, revealing the entirety of the human’s flesh, leaving them both bare.

“You want me to take you on the ceiling, do you, love?” Loki purrs, lips close to Stephen’s ear, making him shiver. 

“Fuck _ yes _ .” 

“As you wish.” Loki purrs again, pulling Stephen close as he manages to flip them both, pressing Stephen’s back firmly against the ceiling. He slowly leans back in, licking the shell of his ear. “I’m going to absolutely  _ ruin you _ .”

If Stephen wasn’t careful, Loki’s words alone would get him off. Everything about the god demonstrates raw, unyielding power, and Stephen’s mind is racing with possibilities- Loki binding him to a bed and punishing him, Loki forcing him to his knees to fuck his face, Loki doing anything and  _ everything _ to take and claim Stephen-

Loki chuckles again, at what, he isn’t sure, but when the god’s magically lubed fingers poke at his twitching hole, he decides he doesn’t really care. The first finger slides in easily as one of his nipples is engulfed in Loki’s hot mouth. A low groan slips through his lips as he rocks back onto the finger, desperate for more.

“Another, Loki, please-” Stephen’s words are replaced by a gasp when a second finger joins the first, spreading him open, preparing him. After a few moments, Stephen needs even more.

“Loki, your cock-”

“Are you sure you don’t need another finger?”

The god sounds amused, but Stephen’s mind is too far gone to mind. “I don’t care, I need you, please!”

Loki practically growls as he pulls his finger’s from the human, pulling his hips up are enough to line the pink hole up with his cock. He waits one moment, then another, and another- waiting patiently to see Stephen break down a bit- before pressing into him with one, slow stroke. The slow burn of the stretch leaves Stephen gasping for air, such a beautiful pain, something so deep and filling he wishes it would stay there in his core forever.

The god appreciates the moment too, groaning low and loud at the sensation of the human’s tight walls massaging his member, pulling him in deeper. He thrusts shallowly, trying to find the special spot inside the human that will drive him absolutely mad. The absolutely  _ sinful _ sounds leaking from Stephen’s lips only encourages him- he  _ needs _ to hear those lips spill his name.

And spill it they do- Loki’s cock hits Stephen’s prostate and the sensation of it is enough to make him yell. The god stops holding back and begins pounding the human’s ass so aggressively he’s  _ certain _ there will be deep, purple bruises speckling the area tomorrow.

The thought makes him lean down to bite the flesh of Stephen’s neck, marking him,  _ claiming _ him. The pain from it sends pleasure straight down to the human’s cock, making his arch up off the ceiling.

Loki takes advantage of the lack of gravity once more as he wraps his long, slender arms around Stephen’s shoulders, forcing the man down onto his cock brutally. The god groans at the sound of his hips slapping against the human’s ass, echoing sharply through the room. Stephen, on the other hand, is much,  _ much _ louder. 

In all of his years, Loki has never had a partner  _ this fucking loud _ . The human writhing on his cock is nearly screaming with pleasure, letting out moans and groans and shouts as his prostate is relentlessly pounded, slowly making him lose his mind. The god manages chuckle at the sight- he can get  _ very _ used to this.

Stephen is close, oh so fucking close, but he can’t seem to get his hand to his cock. His fingers can only seem to dig deeper into the god’s shoulders, earning him a hiss as he desperately forces his ass impossibly harder onto Loki’s length. He’s chasing his orgasm, eyes managing to focus in on Loki’s dominating gaze.

The predatory look on the god’s face is all it takes to push him over the edge, crying out Loki’s name as he cums untouched, spilling thick ropes of seed over his stomach. He doesn’t notice when the substance begins to drip of off his body and onto the floor because Loki isn’t stopping. The god doesn’t even slow down as he too reaches his orgasm- instead he forces himself even deeper, painting Stephen’s walls and filling him up.

The sorcerer groans at the sensation of being so full, silently hoping that Loki will decide to plug him up after pulling out. He gasps when he feels the two of them slowly float back down to the bed.

“Loki?”

“What is it, love? Did you truly think I couldn’t have fixed it whenever I pleased?” The god teases, leaning forward to suck another possessive mark into the neck of the human’s flesh as he slowly goes flacid. 

“Wait, in the side table, there’s a-”

“A plug big enough to keep my seed inside you?” Loki finishes, eyebrow cocked in amusement. The human looks confused, further amusing the god. “I read minds, dearest, and yours-”

Loki shifts to retrieve the black, rubber plug and a small tube of lube from Stephen’s side table, making sure to keep his cock buried in the human’s velvet opening. “-yours is by far the raunchiest mind I’ve ever had the  _ pleasure _ of being in.”

Stephen’s mouth opens to complain about the breach of privacy, but his angry words morph into a moan when Loki slides the lubed-up plug into the man. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be returning again after my trip back to Asgard.” Loki explains casually, as if he’s not currently pushing the tip of a butt plug into someone. “We’ll have plenty of time to try out every single one of those fantasies of yours.”

“Don’t be a tease.” Stephen finally manages to croak out, voice absolutely devastated by his cries of pleasure from before. 

Loki smirks.

“As you wish.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Have a request? Follow my Tumblr. > shattered-sian.tumblr.com


End file.
